Lily Loena Potter
by Lovesascha
Summary: Harry en Ginny krijgen een kindje, hoe ging dit?


"Het eten is echt heerlijk mevrouw Wemel," zei Harry terwijl hij over zijn buik wreef.  
"Daar ben ik blij om liefje, wil je nog wat pudding?"

"Nee bedankt, straks krijg ik net zo'n buik als Ginny," zei hij grinnikend.

Ginny keek hem lief aan en gleed met haar hand over haar buik.

"Ja, over een maand komen we niet meer met zijn vieren maar met zijn vijven," zei Ginny opgewekt.

"Hé pa en ma!" Riep een stem blij.

"George m'n jongen ben je daar eindelijk?" Zei meneer Wemel.

"Ja, sorry pap, Angelique en ik werden opgehouden door Fred die het hele huis op stelten heeft gezet."

"Van wie zou hij dat hebben, broertje," lachte Ginny.

"Fred is nog erger dan Fred en ik vroeger ooit geweest zijn, ik houd mijn hart vast als hij naar Zweinstein gaat."

Mevrouw Wemel schudde haar hoofd en zette nog 2 stoelen bij de tafel.

"James Sirius Potter, blijf van die toverstok af!" Riep Ginny naar haar zoon.

Meneer Wemel liep achter de waggelende James aan om de toverstok uit zijn handje te pakken.

"Jeetje Harry, Albus begint steeds meer op jou te lijken, jouw haar, jouw ogen," zei George terwijl hij Albus in zijn armen hield.

"En hij is net zo lief als Harry," zei Ginny terwijl ze naar haar man knipoogde.

Harry begon te lachen en stond op.

"Ik zit echt vol, ik ga even een rondje lopen door de tuin."

"Heeft Harry nog wel eens last van zijn litteken?" Vroeg George toen Harry de kamer uit gelopen was.  
Ginny dacht na.

"Ik geloof het niet, sinds Voldemort verslagen is niet meer."

"Toch gek dat het litteken er nog zit dan."

"Een litteken heb je voor het leven George," zei meneer Wemel.

"Ja, ik ben blij dat Angelique me toch nog aantrekkelijk vind ondanks dat ik maar één oor heb," lachte George.

Angelique stak haar tong naar George uit en hij knipoogde terug.

Ineens dook Ginny ineen en wreef over haar buik.

"Ginny wat is er?" Vroeg mevrouw Wemel verschrikt.

"Ik weet het niet alleen dat het vreselijk pijn doet in mijn buik."  
"Arthur, ga Harry eens halen alsjeblieft."

Meneer Wemel stond op en liep naar de tuin.

Binnen een minuut was hij terug met Harry.

Ginny zat nog steeds in één gedoken over haar buik te wrijven.

"Lieverd wat is er? Is er wat met ons kindje?"

"Ik weet het niet Harry, het doet zo'n pijn. Anders als bij James en Albus.

"We gaan naar het St. Holisto's, nu meteen."

Harry probeerde Ginny van haar stoel te hijsen met een te hulp schietende George.

"Mevrouw en meneer Wemel, willen jullie op James en Albus passen tot ik terug ben?"

"Natuurlijk liefje, ga maar gauw en hou ons op de hoogte."

"Zeker weten, en heel erg bedankt."

Harry en Ginny verdwijnselden naar het St. Holisto's.

Ginny lag in een ziekenbed en Harry hield haar hand vast.

"Ik denk dat ik al weet wat er aan de hand is, in dat geval hebben we geen moment te verliezen," zei de dokter.

Harry keek bang naar hem.

"Is het zo ernstig dan?"

"Jullie kindje gaat geboren worden en als ik het zo bekijk gebeurt het erg snel."

Ginny keek naar Harry.

"Wil je m'n ouders op de hoogte brengen lieverd?"

Harry knikte en liep naar de gang om te bellen.

"Dag mevrouw Wemel, u spreekt met Harry. Het ziet er naar uit dat ons kindje vrij snel geboren gaat worden."

"Wat geweldig Harry! Ga maar snel naar haar toe, Arthur en ik komen naar jullie toe met de kinderen, tot straks!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Schreeuwde Ginny.

Harry liet de telefoon uit zijn hand vallen en rende naar de kamer terug.

Toen hij binnenkwam was het kindje net geboren.

"Gefeliciteerd meneer Potter, het is een meisje," zei de dokter.

Hij gaf haar aan Ginny.

"Ik zei toch dat het snel zou gaan," zei hij lachend tegen Harry.

Harry liep naar Ginny en gaf haar een hartstochtelijke kus.

"Hebben jullie al een naam voor haar?"

"Ze zal Lily Loena Potter heten," zei Ginny terwijl ze Harry liefdevol aankeek.

Harry kreeg tranen in zijn ogen toen hij naar zijn dochter keek.

"Ginny lieverd! Een dochter? Gefeliciteerd!" Zei mevrouw Wemel en ze kuste Ginny.  
Meneer Wemel kwam binnen met James en Albus.

"Papa!" riep James.

Harry tilde hem op en gaf hem een kus.

"Mama au? Mama baby?" vroeg James.

Hij maakte zich los uit Harry's greep en klom bij Ginny op bed.

Harry nam Albus over van meneer Wemel en ging naast James zitten.

Ginny en Harry keken naar elkaar en hun drie kinderen.

Zijn hart kon niet gelukkiger zijn.


End file.
